


Batman And Robin's Fantastic Voyage

by jellieroll90



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellieroll90/pseuds/jellieroll90
Summary: Batman and Robin shrunk themselves to hunt down a deadly bacteria, created by Poison Ivy, inside Nightwing. Will they succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I don't own batman the animated series or any of the characters. Im just having fun writing fanfictions. My english is not that great but ill try my best to write it. This story reference to Fantastic Voyage (obviously) and probably a totally spies episode that also ref the fantastic voyage. So enjoy reading it!

 

**Chapter 1: Infected**

Meanwhile, at the Gotham Botanical Gardens, which that place is quarantine, Poison Ivy or Pamela Isley, pointed her one eye at the eyepiece of a microscope. On a slide, it's a plant like bacteria that she made from her one of the plants that she created. After she checked the slide, she put the bacteria slowly on a test tube and transfer it on a small dart syringe. She inserted the dart syringe into the tranquilizer. Ivy slowly grew an evil grin on her face as she going to plot something with her creation.

**00000000**

It is morning at Gotham Junior High, Tim Drake, also known as Robin, the boy wonder, was trying to pay attention to his science teacher discussing about the class' "science project".

"In two days, you all going to dissect a frog to observe how its internal organs works. It's organs its nearly identical to humans."

Tim widened his eyes and said, "Bleah.." while sticking out his tongue. Some of his classmates keep saying "Eeewwww.." and some of them were just being okay with it.

The science teacher turned on the projector and it shows the images of parts of the frog and human's internal bodies. He discussed the comparison between the frog and human's anatomy.

Sure, Tim loves science, but theres parts of it that it ticks him off like inside the human body. 

"But remember, his will be part of your grade. If you could not participate, it will deduct the bigger amount of it."

Tim just sunk his face on his desk and whispered, "Oh man…." In his imagination, he was gonna dissect a frog on his desk. The frog was strapped on a dissecting plate. Its eyes are like puppy eyes. Not only it's disgusting to "kill" it, it is also too cruel. Or its just an excuse to stay away from grossing out. Tim snapped in reality and just sunk on his seat.

"Why am I going to do this?", he whined in his mind. Thankfully, the school bell rang and Tim quickly get back to his sitting position. He heavily sighed. Science is always one of his last subjects. He stood up and took his bagpack under his desk and put his notebook, pencils, and books from his desk inside his bagpack and quickly got outside the classroom.

**00000000**

Its evening at Wayne Manor, Bruce is at the business meeting, Tim was watching the reruns of Pokemon in the TV room. He already finished his homework before he do something fun for his freetime. He is still bothered about his upcoming school project. 

"Watcha watching, Timmy?", Tim turned his face at Dick, who walked towards the couch with a sandwich on his hand. "Oh, hey Dick!", Tim greeted and he turned his head back at the TV. Dick sat beside Tim and took a bite on a sandwich and also watched Pokemon with Tim.

"Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again!"

"Oh dear… Team Rocket got defeated by Ash and his friends again.", Dick laughed as he took another bite from his sandwich. Tim just chuckled a bit.

"Okay, why Team Rocket wanted to capture a Pikachu?"

"They believed it's one of the most powerful Pokemon?"

"I mean why "exactly"?", Tim shrugs at Dick.

"How's school, Tim?", he asked. Tim sighed heavily and put his palm on his face, " Man… in two days, I will dissect a frog for science project. I don't want to do it because its so gross and it's too cruel to kill it. I mean frogs have feelings too."

Dick put his hand on Tim's shoulder and smiled a little, "I know its disgusting, but its for the science grade.", he put off his hand from Tim's shoulder.

"I remember when I was your age, I started to dissect a frog and-".

"Please don't tell me more details about it.", Tim groaned as he laid down and put his two hands on his face. Dick chuckled a little bit.

**00000000**

The meeting is over, Bruce went outside the Wayne building. Alfred parked the car in front of him. Bruce walked towards the car and opened the door of the second car seat and get in it. Alfred turned his head to Bruce.

"How's the meeting, sir?", he asked. "Its fine, its about negotiation with the other company."

Alfred turned his head back and started to drive. Bruce opened a mini tv behind the front seat. He saw Summer Gleeson reporting while there's a bank covered with vines on the background. Bruce obviously knew that it was Poison Ivy who did that.

"Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Better contact Tim, Dick, and Barb right away!"

"Right away, sir."

**000000**

Inside the Gotham bank, civilians and employees are wrapped by vines. The other vines are getting all the cash bags from the safety room and put it in front of Ivy.

"Well done! My babies!", Ivy said as she checked all the cash bags.

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from the entrance. "What?!", Poison Ivy exclaimed.

After the smoke defogged, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing are seen in front of Ivy.

"If it isn't Batsy and his kids!", Poison Ivy chuckled. Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing gave her a glare.

"It's over, Poison Ivy!", Batman yelled. Poison Ivy laughed silently and she snapped her finger to command the vines to attack the Batfamily. Batman and the others dodged it. A vine slowly wrapped Robin's feet and turned him upside down.

"I can't cut it!", Robin was struggling to get up. Batgirl quickly tossed a batarang at a vine and Robin fell on the floor. Robin stood up and rubbing his head, "I don't want to feel that.", he said, feel a bit nauseous.

Batman and Nightwing cuts all the vines that attacking them with batarangs. Poison Ivy quickly sat on a big vine with all the money and went towards the exit. Batman and Nightwing came after her while Batgirl and Robin were cutting the vines to free all the employees and civilians.

**00000000**

As Batman and Nightwing got outside the bank, a big vine went across the dark alley. Both of them followed it. As they reached the dark alley, they are close to capture Poison Ivy. Batman tossed a Batrope at Poison Ivy and wrapped her up. Poison Ivy fell down on the pavement and struggling to get free.

Batman and Nightwing went towards the captured Poison Ivy. As Batman was about to cuffed Ivy, Ivy's figure slowly dissolving on Batman's hands.

"What the-?" Suddenly, a dart hit on Nightwing's shoulder.

"Aaahhh...", he took off the dart from his shoulders quickly. "What the hell is this?", and he started to kneel down and put his hand on his forehead.

"I…don't….feel…so…good."

"Nightwing?!", Batman exclaimed. Nightwing collapsed on Batman's arms.

"Hehehehe….", Poison Ivy came down with vines supporting her. Batman looked up and glared at her.

"What did you do to him?!", he gritted his teeth. Poison Ivy gave them an evil grin,

"Well, its a bacteria that I've created from one of my beautiful plants. It can entered inside a human body if I used this.", she showed a tranquilizer to them.

"Once it enters inside his body, it will make him having a fever except it's a lot worse. Its still on an early stage of growth and it will go on a second stage for 10 hours. After that, it would released a deadly toxins and spread it all inside his bloodstream."

"Damn you…", Nightwing cussed. Sweats are dripping out from his face. His skin is starting to get pale. He is wheezing heavily.

Poison Ivy quickly goes up away from Batman and Nightwing and wave goodbye to them. Robin and Batgirl arrived because of the big vine that leads them. Both of them were shocked about Nightwing's condition and ran towards him.

"Batman? Why is he like this?", Robin asked worriedly. Batman looked at the boy wonder,

"Poison Ivy injected him with a bacteria. A deadly bacteria." Batgirl quickly put an oxygen mask from her utility belt on Nightwing's mouth.

"Uuuggghhh... I feel like I'm burning... inside me...and mix with pain..." "Please don't try to talk on your condition, it will make it worse.", Batgirl said worriedly.

"Oh my god, Batgirl! His skin turned paler.", Robin cried. Robin stood up and went towards Batman, "Batman, I'll go with you to stop Poison Ivy!"

"No. You should go with Batgirl to bring Nightwing back to the Batcave. I don't want you and Batgirl to be like what happened to Nightwing. I'll deal with Poison Ivy." Batman turned his head to Batgirl, with weakened Nightwing on her lap, "You drove the Batmobile to go back to the Batcave. I'll go there when I got the cure from Poison Ivy.", he commanded. Batgirl nodded at the Dark Knight.

Batman quickly took out the grappling hook from his cape and quickly shot it on top of a building while Batgirl and Robin helped Nightwing to stand and began to walk out from the dark alley. Batman commanded as he goes up on top of the building.

**00000000**

Batman could still catch up Poison Ivy. He cut all the vines by batarang that stops him from chasing Ivy. Poison Ivy turned her head to Batman and shocked. She commanded the vines to attack by pointing her finger to Batman. Batman quickly used another batarang to cut it all out.

"Oh no!", Poison Ivy ran from Batman but she was wrapped with grappling rope instantly. She fell down and struggling to unwrapped the rope around her. Batman lifted her up but pulling her shirt.

"Where's the cure?!", he yelled. Poison Ivy digging her pocket with her unwrapped hand and toss the cure on the floor. Batman put Ivy on the floor and pick up it. Batman gave a glare to Ivy.

"Is this the right cure?!", he asked angrily. Ivy closed her eyes and smirk at him. "Yes it is." Batman picked up the cure on the floor. "But only if you directly put it on the bacteria.",

Batman pulled her up again, "What do you mean by that?!", he gritted his teeth harder.

"Its inside his body which means the cure will not work if you inject it on his skin.", she laughed like The Joker. Batman lowered his head and shook. He can't believe the cure that he have is useless. Batman tightly pressured his grip on Ivy's shirt. His anger keeps grew and grew. He just wanted to beat up Poison in a horrible way.

"Why.. did..you…do..this….to…him?! You only care about the environment but not the humans!", he yelled.

"Because humans is destroying the environment. I want them to suffer as they did to it. So I want you to feel the pain that you've caused to me."

"And why did you just hit me with that instead of him?! I'm the one you wanted me to feel the pain as you!" Poison Ivy just chuckled.

"You evil witch!" When Batman was about to punch Poison Ivy on the face, he suddenly halted. In his thoughts, beating her up will not going to solve the problem. He swung down his fist away that points at Poison Ivy's face. He carried Poison Ivy down the building so he can surrender her to the police.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoy reading it.

 

**Chapter 2: Enter Inside Dick**

 

Back in the Batcave, Dick was lying, without his shirt, on a hospital bed. His left arm was hooked up with an IV catheter. Babs swept all the sweats dripping from his face and put cold compress on his forehead. Tim helped Dick to swallow a medicine tablet that can stop him from wheezing. Alfred was checking Dick's temperature and heartbeat on the monitor. He was shocked that Dick's temperature is abnormally high.

"Man… If I see that plant witch for what she did to me! I swear I'm gonna-",

"Dick, you need to relax. It's not good for you to get angry.", Babs stopped him.

Dick inhaled and exhaled heavily. He couldn't stand for his awful condition. Sweat is still dripping from his face. Good thing, the IV catheter that hook on his arm temporarily lessen his pain.

" I hope Batman already found the cure.", Tim said worriedly.

Batman finally arrived and Tim, Babs, Dick, and Alfred turned the their heads to him. Tim and Babs went towards Batman.

"So did you find the cure from Poison Ivy?", Babs asked as she hopefully Batman had the cure.

Batman just dug in his cape and showed the small bottle at Tim and Babs.

"That means, we can cure Dick now!", Tim said hopefully. Dick grew a smile on his face because he believes that he will get better soon.

Batman's expression is mixed with serious and disappointment.

"This cure can not work if we just inject it on the skin.", Batman explained.

Babs, Dick, Alfred and Tim's jaws dropped.

"How do you know that, Bruce?!", Dick yelled angrily while slamming his fist on the bed. " I bet Poison Ivy just fooling you. At least try it on me!".

Bruce just shook his head, "It will only worked if I put it directly on that bacteria inside you."

"Do you believe what that plant witch said about it?!"

"I think Poison Ivy's explanation is right."

"I don't believe what she said, just inject that cure on me already!"

"Calm down, Master Dick! Your temperature is rising a lot more if you increase your temper.", Alfred convinced Dick strongly.

Bruce just sighed. "Alfred, could you give me a syringe?", Bruce commanded politely to the butler.

"Right away, Master Bruce.", Alfred opened the medicine cabinet nearby and grabbed one syringe from it. He walked towards Bruce and gave the syringe to him.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You're welcome, Master Bruce."

Bruce quickly took off the cap of the syringe and inject it on the cap of the bottle. He absorbs the liquid little bit and inject it on Dick's arm.

The cure didn't work at all. Babs, Tim, and Alfred's eyes widen. Bruce was right about what Poison Ivy told him. Dick shook his head. He thought that without the cure, his life is in danger. He looks like he's about to cry.

Suddenly, Bruce hatched an idea. He turned his head to Babs, Dick and Tim. "Huh?", Babs, Dick, and Tim raised their eyebrows. "I have a vehicle that could turned into a microscopic size."

"Wait, you mean it could go inside the human body?", Tim asked.

Dick stood a little bit, "Bruce, you didn't tell me about you owned one before."

"It's top secret just in case someone used it from the wrong hands.", Bruce explained.

"It reminds me of a movie about the heroes who shrunk themselves to get inside someone's body.", Babs said.

Bruce nodded and he walked towards the other side of the Batcave while Babs and Tim followed him. Dick, along with Alfred, raised an eyebrow.

 

**00000000**

 

Bruce pressed a button to open a garage like door. Babs and Tim were surprised what they've saw. It's a bat custom submarine.

"Is that mean, you still have time to cure Dick?", Tim asked hopefully. Bruce smiled slightly and nodded.

"Tim, you should go with me on a trip inside Dick and Barb will monitor us.", Bruce said. Tim's left eye twitched. It reminded him about the upcoming gross science project about dissecting a frog. Tim showed his teeth in disgust. He quickly turned his head to Babs, "Could we switched places?", Tim suggested nervously. Babs gave him a cold shoulder.

"But to be honest, inside the human body is so disgusting!", Tim complained while sticking his tongue out.

"That's how it is, Timmy."

"I know, but still…."

"Again, Barb will monitor the submarine when it get inside Dick.", Bruce said. "Whether you like it or not, it's Dick's life in danger." Babs put her hand on Tim's shoulder, "Just think about your adoptive big brother." Tim sighed heavily and gulped. He also wanted to make Dick better. He will try not think about how gross inside the human body.

"We don't have much time. We need to get going, Tim!", Bruce said loudly. Tim nodded and followed Bruce towards the entrance of the submarine. Bruce opened the hatch. As Bruce and Tim got inside the submersible, it has two seats, a steering wheel plus some random buttons, and two buttons that says "shrink" and "regrow". Batman gave Tim a Robin custom astronaut like suit and also Batman has one too. They both suit up quickly and sat on their seats and buckled their seatbelts. "Babs! Prepare to get an eyedropper before Robin and I turned into microscopic size.", Batman commanded. Babs walked out to get the eyedropper.

"Ready, Robin?", Batman asked politely. Robin gulped and replied, " Yes I am, Batman." Batman began to press the "Shrink" button. The submersible began to shrink slowly. Babs came back with an eyedropper and a special magnifying glasses to identify the shrunken submarine. Babs pointed her other eye at the magnifying glasses to scan for the submarine and found it. She picked the microsize submarine with an eyedropper.

"Whoa! Looked how huge Babs' eyes are.", Robin pointed.

Batman still got the cure with him. He transferred the bottle on a tranquilizer to hit it directly to the bacteria.

Babs went towards Dick, who is still in bed. "Barb, point the eyedropper at Dick's open mouth.", Babs heard Batman's voice on the speaker of the Batcomputer. Babs held Dick's chin upward. "Ummm… are Bruce and Tim in there?", Dick said while pointing his eye on the eyedropper. "Yeah.", Babs replied.

Looks like I'm going to eat them.", Dick said, sarcastically.

"Not funny, Dick."

"Now open your mouth, nice and wide." Bab commanded nicely. "Down the hatch!", Dick added as he awkwardly opened his mouth slowly.

"Aaaahhh.."

Batman and Robin saw a view of Dick's opened mouth. "Aaawww... man... its so gross in there!", Babs and Dick heard Robin's whiny voice on the speaker. 

"Robin! Would you stop complaining?! We both have same mouth you know, which means yours is gross too!", Dick yelled. 

Babs inserted the eyedropper a little bit in Dick's mouth and squeeze the end of the eyedropper to let the submarine enter inside Dick's mouth properly.

 

**00000000**

 

A strong wind pushed the submarine out inside the eyedropper. Robin closed his eyes as the submarine fell in Dick's mouth.

The submarine landed on Dick's tongue. Dick closed his mouth. Robin opened his eyes and it was dark outside the submarine. Batman opened the dome light of the submarine. The first that Batman and Robin saw were Dick's taste buds that wiggle back and forth. "Man, it's weird and gross too. Are those what it look like when I look at it on the microscope?", Robin said as he stuck out his tongue and looked at it to compared to Dick's. Batman just gave Robin a raised eyebrow. "I wonder if Dick could taste this submarine. I bet it's tasteless."

The submarine shook a little bit. "What was that?", Robin said. "Must be Dick breathing.", Batman replied.

Next, Batman and Robin looked at Dick's huge white teeth. "That's one big chompers you got there, Dick.", Robin chuckled, "And it also white and shiny too. Girls going to love them!".

"Would you stop-!"

Dick's moving mouth makes the sub bounced up and down. "Oh!oh!my... god! This is really dangerous!, Robin exclaimed while bounced up and down on his seat, same with Batman. Good thing, their seat belts are buckled up around them which prevents them from going up on the ceiling.

"Dick, don't move your mouth! They are still in there! or they'll get crushed by your teeth!", Babs warned Dick.

Dick closed his mouth and silence.

The sub went down back on the tongue. Robin and Batman sighed heavily. "We are lucky that we didn't landed on his lower teeth because we'll get squished by his upper teeth.", Batman said. Robin gulped.

Robin pointed his finger at the uvula, "Looks like a punching bag. What will happened if we touched it?", Batman squinted his eyes at the boy wonder, "Dick will throw us up." Robin grimaced.

 

**00000000**

 

"Barb, find a submarine software on the Batcomputer.", Batman said on the speaker.

Babs sat near the Batcomputer and clicked the search box with a mouse and the typed "submarine". The exact software popped out and she clicked on it.

The screen shows the transparent body of Dick, which consists of the picture of his stomach, heart, or other internal body parts. The red dot that blinks indicated that the submarine is located in Dick's mouth.

"Dick, you can swallow us now!", Batman commanded on the speaker. Dick nodded and began to swallow them up.

 

**00000000**

 

The tongue moved up and the sub tumbles down the throat. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Robin yelled. First, they spotted the larynx that open and close down the throat. "Is that what it also called the voice box?", Robin asked. "Exactly.", Batman replied. Next, the sub went down the esophagus, and ended up in the stomach. The sub splashed down and steadily floated on the stomach acid. Dick heard his stomach growling and held it. "I hope they don't get digested." Dick said worriedly.

"This sub is acid proof. It will not get digested in your stomach. You don't have to worry about me and Robin.", Batman said on the speaker.

When, Batman and Robin looked outside the windshield, they saw a little bits of food that Dick ate slowly dissolving. Robin stuck out his tongue, "Uuuggghhh...This place is so gross." "You are right Robin, it's disgusting.", Batman agreed what Robin said. Suddenly, Robin's face turned green and he covered his mouth from vomiting, "I think I'm gonna be sick.", Robin quickly grabbed a paperbag and opened it and then puked in it. Batman gave him a disgust look.

"Blaaarrrrrggghhh…" Babs and Dick heard Robin vomiting from the speaker. Both of them cringed their body. "Oh dear, Robin.", Babs face palmed. " Please don't puke inside of me, Robin!", Dick yelled in disgust while looking down on his belly. "I can't tolerate it, again, inside the human body is soooooooo damn disgusting!", Robin replied. "That's how it is Robin.", Babs said sternly.

Robin sunk himself on his seat, "Man I hope this is gonna be over!", he whined impatiently. "It will be over if we found that bacteria and kill it.", Batman said in serious tone.

"Babs, how can I get through Dick's blood vessel?", Batman asked. Babs checked the batcomputer and clicked the picture of the stomach. "How about you try to push through the stomach lining?", Babs suggested. Dick looked at Babs with a raised eye brow. "Will it hurt?", he asked hesitantly. "For the submarine's size, I assumed you feel a little pinch inside your stomach." Dick doubted what Babs telling him.

Batman turned the steering wheel to start the engine of the submarine. He drove towards the stomach wall and hit it directly. Batman turned the steering wheel harder until the submarine get inside the stomach lining which can lead to the bloodstream. Sticky white goo squirting out from the stomach lining. Robin feeling nauseous again. "Oh no! I can't tolerate it how gross it is….", he grabbed another paper bag and vomits in it, again.

"Aaaaahhhh…." Dick suddenly held his stomach in pain. "Okay…even…how small the sub is…it still hurts me inside."

"Hang on, Dick! Where almost in there…", Batman kept turning the steering wheel harder and harder. The sub kept pushing forward at the stomach wall and finally get inside the blood vessel.

Dick still feel pain in his stomach but later the pain subdued quickly because of that IV catheter that hooks in his arm. He sighed heavily in relief. Babs checked the screen again, and looked at the red blinking dot. The red dot is blinking in the blood veins "They finally reached inside the bloodstream and also they are going to the heart."

When Babs clicked the blood veins part, it pops out different cells. Babs' eyes suddenly turned wide, "Oh no...This is not good...", Babs turned her head to Dick. Dick gave her a shocked and confused look.

"They might be in danger!"

 

**Will Batman and Robin finally found the plant like bacteria that makes Dick's life in danger? To be continued in Chapter 3.**

**Note: I'm going to start doing chapter 3 soon. Poor Timmy, he have to deal getting inside the human body is gross.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The blood vessel**

 

The submarine was carried away along with the red blood cells and platelets by Dick's pumping heart. Batman and Robin looked at the red blood cells around the sub." They looked like red donuts or a candy. Its really weird.", Robin said. Batman just gave Robin a raised eyebrow and he focused on his driving. "The bacteria might be here somewhere.", Batman said.

"I need to warn Batman and Robin about the immune system!", Babs said as she is about to put her mouth near the speaker. "Batman! Better watched out for---!"

 

**00000000**

 

Suddenly, an alarm sirens and blinks red inside the sub which means it's a warning. Batman checked the small screen beside the steering wheel. "What's going on? Did we find the bacteria?", Robin asked hopefully. Batman widened his eyes. "No, it's different.", Batman replied. "It's those white blood cells!". Robin grew his eyes wider. "You mean those kind of cells that could get rid of infections inside Dick?!" Batman turned the steering wheel harder to boost the engine to get farther from the white blood cells.

The sub gets faster and faster but the white blood cells were still catching up behind. "Oh no! They are way too fast!", Robin exclaimed as he pulled both top sides of his hair. "CRASHED!" One of the white blood cells caught the submarine and it wrapped around it. Batman slammed his fist on the other side the steering wheel while he gritted his teeth. "Damn it! They got us!" Batman turned the steering wheel a lot harder as he can. He started to sweat a lot around his face. Robin was panicking in his seat, "WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE IN HERE!".

 

**00000000**

 

"Oh no! The sub has been caught by your immune system!", Babs said in a panic way. Dick widened his eyes at her. "The white blood cells thought the submersible is an infection in your body."

Dick gritted his teeth and his fists are shaking with anger. "I wished those white blood cells would recognize Batman and Robin but they are not under my control! I don't want them to get killed in me!"

Babs suddenly got an idea in her head, "I got it!", Babs quickly turned her head to Dick, "Maybe you could hold your breath!", she suggested strongly.

"You mean, it could slow the flow of the bloodstream? That includes the flow of the white blood cells?"

"I think so!", Babs said, "Now, try to hold your breath!"

Dick nodded and inhaled and hold his breath. Babs turned back to the monitor. "Batman! Is the flow of the bloodstream is getting slow?!"

Batman checked the windshield and noticed the flow of the red blood cells is getting slow. "Yeah!", Batman replied on the speaker and continued to turn the steering wheel harder and finally, the sub got off from the white blood cell. The white blood cells are still chasing the sub but they got slower. The sub got farther and farther away from the white blood cells. The white blood cells have lost its tracks of the sub. Batman and Robin inhaled and exhaled heavily at the same time. " Good job, Dick.", Batman said to the speaker.

Dick took out his breath and began to pant. He replied, "No problem, Batman. I'm glad both of you were safe."

Dick felt bad for himself, "Batman, I think its my fault that both of you dragged into this dangerous situation. If I just suspected that the Poison Ivy that I've encountered is a plant clone of her, I would never got that bacteria that infects me."

Alfred put his hand on Dick's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, Master Dick. Master Bruce and Tim are risking their lives to save you. We should count on them." Dick smiled a bit at the butler.

"They are almost going into the heart!", Babs said as she looked at the blinking red dot going straight to Dick's heart. "I hope they brought earplugs because it's gonna be too loud in there.", Dick said while putting his palm on his chest.

 

**00000000**

 

"AAAHHH....", Robin and Batman covered their ears because their tiny eardrums can't handle the loud beat of Dick's heart. "I didn't expect his heart is that loud!", Robin yelled while he squeezed his ear a lot more. "Robin, used your helmet to hear it lesser.", Batman put his helmet on and so is Robin. "Good thing we have these on, if not, our eardrums would get destroy by Dick's beating heart!", Robin exclaimed. The sub got suck in the heart and then later got outside of it.

"Man, I'm glad we passed through it.", Robin said while putting of his helmet from his head, "If someone, like me, scares Dick the hell out of him, I bet his heart gonna be ten times louder.". Batman just gave him a blanked face.

"Yeah right, Tim.", Dick snorted on the speaker.

"You'll fall for it, one day!", Robin chuckled.

Abruptly, the alarm goes on, again.

"I hope it's not one of those white blobs, again."

As the sub goes on, there's a greenish looking creature was attacked by white blood cells. It isn't that far from the sub. The creature's appearance is like a worm and it's green. It has two plant like tentacles. The white bloods can not handle it because its too strong.

"I think we finally found it!", Batman said.

"Ugh... It's hideous as hell. I hate worms, too!", Robin said in disgust.

 

**00000000**

 

"We found the bacteria!", Babs heard Batman's voice on the speaker. "Do you have any strategies to restrain it, Bruce?"

"Don't worry, I have a net in this submersible that could capture that bacteria."

 

**00000000**

 

As the sub is closer to the bacteria, Batman quickly pressed a button to open the compartment inside the pointy front of the sub. The net came out the sub and captured the bacteria. The bacteria is struggling to get out from the net.

"Yeah!", Robin cheered while he raised his fist up.

Batman prepared the tranquilizer and put on his air helmet on his head. He pressed the button to autopilot the sub. Robin also put his helmet on so he could help Batman to restrain the bacteria,just in case. Batman and Robin attached the oxygen tanks behind their back and connected its tube behind their helmet. They stepped through the door which leads them outside the Sub. Batman pressed the button beside the door to open the door. As it opens, Batman and Robin got outside and proceed to go through the captured bacteria. As the dynamic duo reached the net, the bacteria starting to evolved slowly.

"We're too late! It transforms to its second stage!", Batman exclaimed as he quickly dug something in one of his utility belt. Robin, behind Batman, was shaking in fear. "We need to inject the cure on it before it released toxins all over in here!"

Batman quickly swam and pointed the tranquilizer on the slowly going to evolve bacteria. It was too late, the bacteria fully evolved into a insect looking form. It's long tentacles turned into long sharp razors cut the strong net. Its form resembles a mantis. It's Sclera are red and the corneas are yellow. It has sharp fangs on his mouth.

"Ughh... I really hate that plant loving hag and her brocoloids!", Robin stuck his tongue out.

Batman quickly tossed a special Batrope on the fully evolved bacteria. Robin helped Batman pulled the rope so they can attached the end of the batrope on the sub. They used a lot of force to pull the bacteria. The dynamic duo wrapped the rope inside the opened compartment where the net formerly inside it. Batman swam through the struggling bacteria and took out the tranquilizer and injected it at the monster's back. Batman and Robin quickly moved back from the bacteria.

Batman and Robin were shocked that the cure didn't work at the bacteria. It's still alive.

"What?!", Robin exclaimed. "Is that the right cure?!"

"Or did I inject it in the wrong part of its body?", Batman thought.

"That's it! The weak part is on its chest!"

"How do you know?"

"I'm not certainly sure but I'll try!"

Batman swam again through the bacteria and but the bacteria managed to cut the ropes by its sharp razors. It started to flee quickly from the dynamic duo. Batman shot a tracker chip at the monster and he and Robin swam back to the Sub. As they got inside the Sub, Batman turned on a small green screen to track the bacteria and started to drive.

 

**00000000**

 

"Batman? Robin? Did you caught the bacteria?", Babs said on the speaker.

"Batman injected it in a wrong part! And it escaped!", Robin replied.

Dick, who is still in bed, growled in anger silently. "Strike two, I swear... if I encountered Poison Ivy again, I'll smack her damn face with my fist!". Babs turned her head at Dick. "Again, Dick! Please calm down!", she yelled worriedly.

"How could I calm down if that horrible thing inside is trying too----", he suddenly dozed off. It was Alfred who injected Dick with a sleeping medicine.

"I apologized, Master Dick, but your body must need some rest."

"He needs that, Alfred.", Babs said and she turned to the Bat computer.

 

**000000000**

 

"Okay? What happened to Dick?", Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alfred put him to sleep. He should probably wake up like two hours."

"Dickie is sleeping like a baby.", Robin teased.

Robin looked at the windshield and blinked, "Where are we, now?", he asked the Dark Knight. Batman's eyes are still focusing on his driving and finally replied, "We are in the capillaries, which also we are inside the alveoli, its part of the lungs." As batman finished explaining, the radar starting to blink.

"It's nearby!", Batman and Robin encountered that bacteria again and they quickly got outside the sub. Good thing, Batman didn't used up the cure so still have enough to get rid the bacteria. Batman and Robin threw batropes in sync at the bacteria. Both arm razors and legs are tied up. Batman quickly swam towards the bacteria with a tranquilizer with him. The bacteria unleashed its vines around its chest and hit Batman hardly.

The tranquilizer floated away from Batman's hand and Robin swam to try to get it. Robin got the tranquilizer on his hand and charged towards the bacteria."Robin, no!", Batman yelled while he went after the Boy Wonder. Unfortunately, Robin's was wrapped by the veins from the bacteria. "Uhhnn... I can't move.. I must save.. Dick! I don't.. want this monster.. to take...over..him...", the bacteria dragged Robin away from Batman. The tranquilizer is still on Robin's hand. Batman gritted his teeth and he quickly get inside the sub to chase down the bacteria and retrieving Robin.

 

**To be continued in Chapter 4**

 

**Note: This takes me a while. Man, im losing ideas to type these. Pardon my crappy english skills but I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here’s chapter 4, Im really sorry that I procrastinate way too much. Ill try to finish this fic. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 

**Chapter 4: Disposed The Dynamic Duo**

 

“Bruce, what’s going on?”, Babs asked worriedly on the speaker.

“Robin has been abducted by the bacteria and its trying to stall me so it has time to spread its toxin in Dick’s body!”

Barb turned her head to Dick, who is still asleep with anesthesia that lingers in him. Alfred was beside him while checking his temperature and heart rate on a monitor and looked at Barb’s worried expression on her face.

“If Dick’s awake and he found out that Tim’s in danger, he will be so furious.”

Alfred was so concerned about Dick’s condition and now Tim. The butler turned to Dick and gave him a worried look.

“Don’t worry, I’ll retrieved Robin.”, Batman said on the speaker.

“It better be, Bruce!”, Babs replied. She stood up and went towards Dick. “Dick, I hope you could hear me, just hang on, Bruce will rescue Tim and kill that bacteria inside you.” she said while stroking Dick’s mullet top softly upwards.

 

**00000000**

 

Somewhere in the bloodstream, Robin is still struggling to free himself from the bacteria’s tentacles. 

“Let me go! Let me go! You Brocoloid!”, he yelled. He was attempting to get the batarang in his utility belt, but both of his arms were wrapped tightly. Robin turned his head to the bacteria and he wondered where it would go.

Suddenly, the submarine catched up. Robin quickly turned his head at the submarine. The submarine’s door opened and Batman came out then swam quickly towards the bacteria. While swimming, Batman took out his Batarang and carefully focusing his aim it to the tentacles just in case that it couldn’t hit the blood vessel’s wall. He tossed the batarang and successfully cuts the tentacles that wraps Robin. Robin swum away and followed Batman quickly back to the submarine.The bacteria ran away from the dynamic duo.

Batman and Robin sat down on their seats and buckled up their seat belts. “Robin, is the tranquilizer still with you?”, he asked. Robin gave the tranquilizer at the dark knight. “ I’m glad it’s still in my hands.”, he sighed. Batman put the tranquilizer away in his cowl. Batman proceeds to drove the sub. The tracker chip is still attached to the bacteria.

“Bruce, have you saved, Robin?”, said Babs on the speaker.

“I’m safe and still in one piece, Babs!”, Robin replied instead.

Babs sighed happily, “Robin, please, don’t be so reckless, you know it might put you in danger!”

“Babs, I’m just trying to---”

“I know that you wanted to save Dick. Also, Dick would feel the same way as me.”

Robin sighed again and turned his head on the windshield. He noticed that the bacteria is going through the blood vessel wall and successfully went in. “Okay, now that brocoloid is trying to stall us!”, Robin face palmed. The sub also get in the blood vessel wall.

As they got out from the blood vessel wall, Batman and Robin looked around the surroundings.

“Those look like corals reefs, I have no idea about what parts of the body are we in.”, Robin said. “Those coral reefs that you’ve mention are called villi.”,Babs replied on the speaker, “And you and Batman are in Dick’s small intestines.” 

When Robin looked at the windshield, nutrients are being absorbed by the villi. “It must be those nutrients came from the food that Dick digested in his stomach.”, Robin said and he stuck out his tongue, “It’s gross in a interesting way,  I guess.”

The sub is still chasing down the bacteria, which is still running away from them. Later, they were at an another part of the body.

“Uggghhhh… what’s this place? It reminds me of that stomach part again.”, Robin said in disgust. “We are in the large intestines. Like the small intestines, it is also one of the parts of the digestive system.”, Batman explained. Robin feels nauseous again. He tries to not vomit another one this time. “Man, I just hate discovering the human body. Again, it’s so disgusting and dangerous.”, Batman squinted his eyes at the boy wonder. “Sadly, you can’t blame how we made, Robin.”, he replied sternly.

Robin sighed, “Whatever Batman.”, and he pointed his thumb behind them, “What’s after the large intestines?”, asked the boy wonder. Batman got bothered of Robin’s question. He knew about it, “You’ll have to solved it by yourself.”, he facepalmed. Robin grinned in disgust. “Aaawww… men, I knew what you're saying!”, Robin shook his head.

 

The bacteria went in the hole at the top and the sub followed it. The bacteria and the sub ended up in the stomach again. Batman growled and gritted his teeth. He quickly took off his seatbelt and put his helmet on and so is Robin. The tranquilizer gun is still in Batman’s cowl. Robin pressed the button to autopilot the sub and the dynamic duo went outside the sub and both jumped down into the stomach acid. Good thing, their suits are made of rubber and their helmets are plastic like glass so it will not dissolved by the acid. 

The bacteria stretched its tentacles to reach the esophagus. The dynamic duo swam quickly to stop the bacteria. Batman tossed the Batarang to cut the tentacles so it will not climb up. The bacteria’s tentacles regenerated faster and charged the dynamic duo. Batman and Robin dodged the bacteria’s ambushed. Both of them tossed the bat rope and wraps the bacteria.

 

**000000000**

 

“Uuuuhhhh….”

“The anesthetic is starting to wore off.” 

Babs quickly ran towards Dick and Alfred. Dick’s eyes opened slowly. His eyesight is starting to clear. He saw Babs and Alfred in front of him after waking up.

“Did Bruce...and Tim….caught… the bacteria…?”, he asked groggily.

“I don’t think they did, the bacteria is pretty tough to get caught. That doesn’t mean Batman and Robin can’t stop it.”, Babs said.

Dick sighed heavily, “Hopefully… they have a plan to strain it.”, and he slowly turned his head on the batcomputer’s screen, “Huh? Are they in my stomach, again?”, he raised his eyebrow. Babs went back to the batcomputer and checked that red blinking dot is in the stomach.

"The bacteria must be in there, too.”

“Batman and Robin, are you there? Batman?”

There is no reply from them.

“They probably went outside to stop the bacteria.”

“Barb, I think that the bacteria has it mind of its own. I mean like for instance, attempts to stall Bruce and Tim so it has time to release the toxin. And then it just lured them to get back into my stomach and which leads them to…. oh no…”, he gasped.

Babs’ eyes grew bigger, “It have something to make you…”

 

**000000000**

 

As Batman and Robin swum towards the bacteria, it released some green tiny seeds out of its pores. The tiny seeds made the stomach acid gurgle and also shook the stomach.

“Wha?! What’s happening?!”, Robin said while his body was trembling along with Batman. “It tries to get rid of us!”, Batman exclaimed. “We better get back inside the sub!”.

Batman and Robin swum back to the sub. Both of them sat on their seats and buckled up their seatbelts.

 

**0000000**

 

“Guuuuhhhh….”, Dick hold his belly tightly. “I think I’m going to…” 

“Master Dick…”, Alfred was rubbing Dick’s back. Babs quickly ran towards Dick and covered his mouth with her hand. Dick let out a loud belch while Babs’ hand vibrates from it. 

 

**00000000**

 

“AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”, Robin yelled.  The sub got pushed out by the strong belch. Both Batman and Robin sunk on their seats. 

The sub went up back to Dick’s mouth.Batman forced his arm to reach a button and finally pressed it to activate the grappling hook to hold on the lower back tooth.

“When is…. Dick…. gonna stop burping?!”, Robin yelled. The hook slowly loosen off because of how strong the belch is. The sub continues to rolled out. Luckily, the sub was caught by Dick’s tongue.

 

**00000000**

 

Dick stopped burping. Babs took off her hand away from Dick’s lips. Babs grimaced at her glove. “Maybe, I should changed this.”, Babs took off her glove and put it away on a tray. 

“Don’t worry, Ms. Gordon, I’ll clean it up for you.”, Alfred said as he put his white gloves on and picked up the glove. He walked towards the sink and started to clean the glove.

Babs got back on the batcomputer to make sure the sub is still inside Dick. The red blinking dot is still in the mouth. She sighed in relief.

“Batman and Robin? Are you guys, alright?”

“Yes, Barb we are.”, Batman’s gruff voice was heard on the speaker.

“Dick’s tongue did save us from getting out inside him. Hehe…”, Robin chuckled.

“What happened to the bacteria?”, Babs blinked.

Batman looked at the tracker screen. “It indicates that the bacteria is going to the brain.”, he said. Batman started the engine of the sub and went straight to the throat. Batman make sure he didn’t hit the uvula. The sub goes upward which would lead to the brain.

  
  


**Continued on Chapter 5**

 

**Note: Chapter 5 possibly the last chapter. Maybe Ill start writing it soon.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

The sub reached the brain. Batman steadily drove the sub because it might damage the brain. “Holy Moly! Look how freaking huge it is!”, Robin said with amazement. “Hey Dick! I bet you have some embarrassing memories in there!”, he teased his older brother on the speaker. 

 

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny, Tim!”, Dick snorted on the speaker. Tim suddenly looked down for a second and began to say something on the speaker, “Hey Dick, thanks for saving Batman and I back there. Boy, if it wasn’t for your huge tongue *hehehe*, we could got out in your mouth.”

 

**00000000**

 

Dick rolled his eyes and smiled, “You’re welcome, Tim. So how’s Bruce?”, he asked the boy wonder.

 

“He’s trying to get inside your brain carefully. According to the tracker, the bacteria is in the brain. About him, he’s trying his best to take down the bacteria. Deep down, he’s worried about you and me.”

 

Dick smiled again. He knew Batman would show concern about his two surrogate sons. He inhaled and exhaled and closed his eyes. “Be careful, Tim… and Bruce…”. 

 

**00000000**

 

The sub finally get inside the brain. The dynamic duo spotted a lot of neuron cells. “Whoa! Inside the brain looks like a universe! The brain is at least gross part of the body.”, Robin said while stretching his arms. 

 

Suddenly, a blob appeared in front of the sub. It shows an image of a trapeze act. There’s a man and a woman waving in front of someone. 

 

“Those must be Dick’s parents. This is one of Dick’s early memories.”

 

Batman didn’t say anything. He just looked down. Robin felt that there’s something bad on that memory. The image continue to show Dick’s point of view of his parents. Robin’s expression suddenly changed to sadness as he saw Dick’s parents met their horrible fate. He heard Dick’s cry after his parents’ death. Robin shook his head because he could not handle what he saw. He felt the same way as his big brother.

 

Batman continued to drive the sub while  blobs of Dick’s memories moving forward in front. The other memory is when Dick met Bruce for the first time. Next, Bruce told about his dead parents to Dick and comfort him and both of them embraced each other. And then when Dick punched Bruce on the face for lied to him for a long time and quited for being a boy wonder.

 

Robin looked down and squeeze his fists on his lap. Honestly, he felt bad for what his big brother have been through. He’s not sure what he’s going to say to Batman. When he looked at Batman, his expressions are blank and seriousness.

 

“We need to get rid of that bacteria before it spreads through the bloodstream. We don’t have much time left!”, Batman focused on his driving while Robin shook his head again and looked up the windshield. 

 

“We are near the bacteria!”, Robin spotted the bacteria that kept fleeing from the sub. Batman took off his seatbelt again and went outside the sub. Robin sat on Batman’s seat and hesitantly drove the sub while Batman swum towards the bacteria.

 

“At least, I don’t have to take driving lessons in the future, I guess.”, Robin shrugged.

 

Batman tossed two Batropes to the bacteria. It was a success that two batropes tangled the bacteria. 

 

“You’re not getting away this time!”, Batman held the tangled batrope behind the bacteria. The bacteria is still struggling to get untangled When Batman took out the tranquilizer, the bacteria moved backwards so the dark knight won’t reached it’s chest. The bacteria forced Batman hit one of the nerves of the brain. 

 

**00000000**

 

Dick accidentally slapped Alfred’s face. 

 

“I beg your pardon, Master Dick.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Alfred! I didn’t purposely slapped you because someone’s messing my head! I swear it’s not under my control!” 

 

Alfred just rubbed his slapped cheek softly. Babs went towards them and later Dick kicked her on the leg too hard. She knew that Dick didn’t do it. “Must be Batman or Robin accidentally hit one of his nerves.”, she said while rubbing her leg. 

 

“Sore wa watashi, naitou~ingu, anata no o shiri o kerudeshou!”

 

“Oh my!”

 

“Uh..Dick? Did you just speak Japanese?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Dick shook his head, “Batman should be careful about what’s inside my brain!”.

 

“Do I hear Dick speaking Japanese?”, Robin said on the speaker. 

 

Babs got back on the batcom and replied, “Yeah. Probably messing up his nerves in his brain.”

 

“Hehehe.. He sounds so manly with it.”, Robin chuckled.

 

**00000000**

 

Bacteria’s speed increased while Batman was still holding the tangled batrope behind it. Robin with the sub chased both of them. Batman could not reach the chest of the bacteria due to the speed. 

 

Later, Batman, the bacteria, and the sub were in the bloodstream. Then, the bacteria halted while Batman is still behind its back. This is Batman’s chance to inject the tranquilizer on its chest. He swum at the front of the bacteria and aiming the tranquilizer at the chest. 

 

When Batman was about to shoot the cure at the bacteria, it’s pores around its body opened and released a black smog all over the bloodstream. Batman widen his eyes and moved away from the bacteria. Inside the sub, Robin grit his teeth as he watched the black smogs spread all over the bloodstream. 

 

“No, it can’t be!”, he slammed his fist near the steering wheel. 

 

Batman growled angrily and quickly swum back to the sub. 

 

**00000000**

 

Dick groaned in pain. His skin turned back being pale. The medicine in the iv bag that lessen the pain, doesn’t work anymore. He wheezes heavily. 

 

Alfred quickly put the oxygen mask on Dick’s mouth. 

 

“Batgirl! Used the antibiotic temporarily in him while I still have a chance to inject the cure at the bacteria!”, Batman commanded on the speaker.

 

“You mean---”

 

“WE ARE TOO LATE! THE TOXINS FROM THE BACTERIA ALREADY SPREAD ALL OVER THE BLOODSTREAM!”

 

Babs ran towards the medicine cabinet and took a small bottle of antibiotic and inject it with a small syringe to absorb it. She then inject the antibiotic at Dick’s arm. Dick felt less pain in him, however, he gets weaker. His eyes looked sleepy. 

 

“Barb….I don’t want to… die...like this…”

 

Babs hold his hand tightly, “Dick, don’t say that! Batman and Robin will save you. I’m sure of it!”

 

Babs smiled and brushed Dick’s side hair softly. 

 

“Now, we have to count on Batman and Robin.”

 

Dick gave Babs a weak smile and closed his eyes. 

 

“Bruce, Tim, please hurry…”, Babs said worriedly in her mind.

 

**00000000**

 

The smogs disappeared temporarily due of an antibiotic. 

 

“I’m going with you, Batman!”, Robin said as he stood up from his seat. “We need to get rid of that monster quickly before it's releasing another toxin!”

 

Batman nodded at the Boy Wonder and both of them got out of the sub. The dynamic duo quickly swum at the bacteria. 

 

“Robin! You try to distract the bacteria while I’m going to try to aim the tranquilizer at the bacteria!”,Batman commanded.

 

“Aye, aye! Captain!”, Robin saluted as he swam quicker. He stood up one of the red blood cells.

 

“Hey Brocoloid!”, the boy wonder called as the bacteria turned its head at him. Robin is making that raspberry sound at the bacteria. The bacteria charged at the boy wonder. Robin swum faster so he could not easily get caught. 

 

While the bacteria is chasing Robin, Batman swum after the bacteria as fast as he could. He threw a batrope at the bacteria again. The bacteria got wrapped by a batrope and it’s struggling from it. 

 

Robin stopped swimming and took out the batrope from his utility belt. As Robin is going to toss the batrope the bacteria, the bacteria released spikes out of his body. 

 

“Robin! Watched out!”, Batman yelled at the boy wonder as Robin dodged the spikes but his oxygen tank got hit by one spike. 

 

“Oh no!”, Robin suddenly slowly running out of oxygen due to the hole on his oxygen tank. 

 

Batman quickly swum after the boy wonder but he got wrapped by the tentacles of the bacteria. The tentacles tighten Batman up. He let go the tranquilizer from his hand. Batman is struggling to move because of how strong the tentacles around him. He groaned painfully.

 

The tranquilizer floated away from Batman and Robin had a chance to grab it.When he’s about to run out of oxygen, he’s was thinking about his big brother and now Batman in danger. He needed to save both his older brother and his father from that bacteria.Robin focused his aim at the chest of the bacteria. “This… is... for…. Bruce….and...Dick…”, he triggered the tranquilizer and finally it hits the chest of the bacteria. 

 

The bacteria starts to dissolve slowly as Batman got free from it. Batman quickly swum at the boy wonder, who’s going to  run out of oxygen.

 

“We….did...it….” ,Robin loses his consciousness and Batman caught him and swum back to the sub. Batman got inside the sub with the unconscious boy wonder. He quickly grabbed the valve bag mask and put it on Robin’s mouth. 

 

0-0-0-0

 

Dick’s skin returned to normal and feel much better now. Barbara and Alfred were surprised for Dick’s recovery. 

 

“Batman and Robin finally destroyed the bacteria!”, Barbara said in triumph. She went back to the batcomputer to contact Batman and Robin to check if they're alright. 

 

**-0-0-0-0-**

 

“Batman? Robin? Are you there?”

 

Batman heard Barbara’s voice on the speaker while he is still squeezing the valve bag mask to send more oxygen into Robin, who is still unconscious. Robin still didnt wake up which makes Batman get even more frantic. 

 

“I’m trying to put more oxygen into Tim! He’s still not waking up! His oxygen tank got hit by the bacteria’s spikes! I tried to save him but the bacteria caught me and attempted to kill me!” 

 

**=0=0=0=**

 

Barbara, Dick, and Alfred were shocked about Tim’s condition. Dick quickly unplugged the needle of iv catheter and grunted a bit and tried to stand up from his bed. 

 

Alfred restrained the former boy wonder,“Master Dick, calm down please!”

 

“NO ALFRED! HOW AM I GOING TO RELAX ABOUT TIM?!”, Dick slammed his fist on his bed. He gritted his teeth with anger. Alfred rubbed his back softly. He is also felt the same feeling as Dick.

 

“Tim destroyed the bacteria in you. I was supposed to stop it but the bacteria caught me. Tim caught the tranquilizer luckily and shot it successfully at the bacteria.”

 

Dick bit his lower lip and looked down the floor, “Tim….”

 

“Please Bruce! Save Tim!”, Barbara pleaded on the speaker. 

 

**-0-0-0-0-**

 

Batman was panting and while his sweat rolling down his cheeks. He kept squishing the valve bag to send more oxygen to Tim. 

 

“Tim! Wake up! Wake up!”, Batman kept panting heavily. He would blame himself for what happened to Tim and afraid to lose him. Dick is alright now but not Tim.

 

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

 

“Tim?”, Batman widen his eyes as he saw the boy wonder slowly waking up. Tim breathe in and out faster. 

 

“Did...I..defeat...the...bacteria…?”

 

Batman smiled at the boy wonder and ruffled his hair. “Yes, you did.” Robin gave the dark knight a smile. He raised his fist triumphantly. “Hehehe… We saved Dick!”

 

**0=0=0=0**

 

Barbara heard the voice of Tim which made her sigh in relief. 

 

“Tim! He’s okay!”, Dick hugged Alfred and Alfred did the same for him and curled a smile. Dick unwrapped his arms around the butler and sat up and looked at Babs.

 

“So now the bacteria is destroyed, how are they supposed to get out inside me?”

 

Babs checked the transparent body of Dick on the Batcomputer. The submarine is still located in the blood vessel.

 

“There are parts of the body that leads the exit are ears, nose, possibly eyes, mouth, and uhhh…”, Babs’ expression turned into disgust. 

 

“Hell no! Babs! Dick’s not going to take a dump for getting me and Batman out inside him! Ugghhh…..”, Robin’s voice is heard on the speaker. 

 

“Not a great option to get them out, Babs.”, Dick said while his body cringes in disgust. 

 

“Okay, the nose is also a problem, because mucus inside the nose might made the sub stuck.”

 

“Babs, do you think I have boogers in my nose?”, Dick crossed his arms, annoyed. 

 

Babs grinned nervously at Dick, “Well, i’m just assuming you may have some, a little..”

 

“Ugh..guys..stop talking about boogers! Gross! Also not the best way to get out.”, Robin whined.

 

“You also think I have boogers, Tim?!”, Dick yelled as his face turned sourer.

 

Babs looked back at the batcomputer, “Now, we have ears, eyes, and mouth. I bet the mouth and the eyes are great option to escape. The ears will take you a while to reach.”

 

“And possibly has lots of earwax in it! Ugh…”, Robin continued.

 

Dick facepalmed and sighed heavily, “Tim, I cleaned myself a lot for godsakes.” 

 

“We should go to the eyes for an exit.”, Batman suggested. 

 

Robin raised his eyebrow,“So where exactly is the exit part of an eye?”

 

“The tear duct.”, Batman replied. 

 

“The tear duct can take out tears from the eye.”, Babs added. 

 

Dick put on his wife beater and went beside Babs, “Onions can do the trick.”

 

“Barb, tell Alfred to bring chopped onions.”, Batman ordered.

 

Babs turned her head to Alfred and ask him politely for onions upstairs. Alfred nodded and went upstairs. Babs got the  glass cylinder so she could catch the submarine. Alfred came back with a plate of chopped onions. Dick sat on the chair and Babs beside him while Alfred put the chopped onions on the table.

 

Babs picked one chopped piece of onion and point it near Dick’s eyes. Dick starts to tear up because of the onion’s fragrance. 

 

**=0=0=0=0=**

 

The sub reached the eyes and went to the tear duct. Suddenly, The tear duct released tears and pushed the sub outside the eye and finally left Dick’s body. The sub went to the glass cylinder. 

“We did it!”, Babs, Dick, and Alfred heard Tim’s voice. Babs used the magnifying glass to check the sub on the glass cylinder. Dick and Alfred were beside Babs. They saw Batman smiling and Tim waving at them. The three smiled back at them.

 

Later, Babs put the sub back in the room where the sub is displayed. Babs moved backwards as the sub starts to regrow. The sub door opened and Tims the first one who got out while Bruce followed him. Tim turned his head at Dick, who is now cured.

 

“Tim!”

 

“Dick!”

 

Tim ran towards his big brother and hugged him tightly. “Tim, I’m glad you’re safe!”, Dick wrapped his arms around Tim and looked at Bruce behind “Thank you for saving me both of you.” and he looked at Bruce and gave him a smile. Bruce curled a slight smile at Dick. 

 

“It’s really gross and dangerous journey but it’s worth it.”, Tim laughed. “It’s important that Batman and I make you healthy.”

 

Dick ruffled Tim’s hair softly. Both brothers unwrapped their arms to each other. Bruce stepped forward to Dick., “No patrolling for a week for you. I will give you a med to make the particles of the bacteria in your bloodstream disappeared. Also you will need more rest.”

 

Dick nodded at the dark knight, “Thank you again, Bruce.” 

 

Alfred cleared his throat with a plate of something. “Master Dick, I made some chicken soup for you.” Dick smelled the soup, “Thank you, Alfred. This sure makes me hungry.”

 

“Hehe..I’ll feed you with that.”, Tim teased his older brother. 

 

“Are you now my little caretaker?”, Dick laughed.

 

Tim just snorted, “Just temporarily, Dickie.”, and winked at his big brother and grab the bowl of soup from the plate. 

 

Dick sat on a chair and Tim dug the soup with a spoon and blow it and then point the spoon at Dick’s mouth, “Here’s comes the choo-choo train!”, Tim chuckled. Dick just smiled at his younger brother and ate the spoonful of chicken soup. 

 

“Wow! This is delicious!”, Dick said and Tim continued to feed him and both of them smiled each other while Bruce, Babs, Alfred laughed a bit at the two brothers.

 

**0=0=0=0=0**

Two days later…

 

Tim went home from his school and rushed at the couch and sat on it and turned on the tv to watch more pokemon reruns. He seems in a good mood. 

 

“Hey, Timmy!”, Tim turned his head at Dick, who jumped on the couch beside him. Tim smiled at his now healthy big brother. He proceeds to watched tv and Dick joined in. 

 

“Obviously, those are Jessie, James, and Meowth in disguise. Why none of the characters really recognize them?”, Dick said, crossing his arms. 

 

“Eh, the writers are bogus, it’s ridiculous but entertaining.”, Tim replied.

 

“So how are you now, Dick?”

 

“I’m good. Like Bruce told me, the medicine that he gave it to me got me better but for a while, I’m not patrolling at night. Bruce will do my blood work to make sure the particles of the bacteria are starting to disappear.”, Dick explained. 

 

Dick suddenly blinked, “Oh and how’s your science project?”

 

Tim rolled his eyes and smiled slyly, “ When me and my classmates were supposed to start our science project, all the frogs were disappeared at school. My science teacher and the class will to go to the human body museum tomorrow instead which is way better than dissecting a frog.”

 

Dick raised an eyebrow at Tim. He knew his younger brother did something about it. Tim grinned at him. 

 

“Yeah, before the day of my science project. I sneaked inside the school lab to release all the frogs from their cages. I turned off all the security camera temporarily. I mean it’s like rescuing them.”

 

“Seriously, Tim? Did Bruce knew about it?”, Dick said.

 

Tim grinned nervously, “Nope. Please don’t tell him!”

 

Dick ruffled Tim’s hair and smiled, “Nah, We’ll keep it as a secret.”, he winked.

 

“Also you need a break from doing something risky from two days ago.”

 

Tim suddenly cuddled Dick, “Thank you, Dick! You’re the best!”

 

“You’re welcome, Timmy.”

 

Dick hugged Tim back and both of them continued to enjoy watching pokemon.

 

**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
